


A Day At The Beach

by squidgie



Series: One, Plus Two, Plus Two, Plus One [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my 'One, Plus Two, Plus Two, Plus One' verse (though this can be read as a standalone McShep story), John and Rodney take their first vacation as a couple without Zach and Merra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SGA Saturday prompt "Spike", as well as my Trope Bingo Card for the prompt, 'day at the beach'. WARNINGS: NOT BETAED

Rodney looks up from the journal he's reading as John trudges up the pink sand of the beach, the man's boardshorts riding low on his hips, and a smile on his face that only an hour on the waves of PX3-4YT could cause.  The water rivaled Hawaii's North Shore - or at least that's what Rodney hears John say whenever he talks about Atlantis' chosen getaway spot.  The planet itself was beautiful, but the beaches rivaled anything back on Earth.  For Rodney and John, it was one of the first vacations that they'd taken since Rodney came back to Atlantis, and since they'd become a couple.  And it was their _very_ first without the kids, Zach and Merra, who were back on Atlantis with Uncle Ronon and Aunt Amelia.  
  
"How's the surf?" Rodney asks as John spikes his surfboard into the sand.  
  
" _Awesome_!" John replies, a smile on his face.  He reaches down and grabs his Aviators, donning them as he sits down on a towel, running another one over his shoulders.  "You sure you don't want to go in the water?"  
  
Rodney motions to a nearby wrapper being held down by a bottle of water.  "Can't," he says.  "Just ate."  
  
Nodding, John says, "Okay, then you won't mind getting your hands dirty putting some more of that UV100 stuff on my back then, will you?"  He smirks at Rodney, who just rolls his eyes before leaning to grab his jar of homemade sunscreen, then spreading out a towel and pushing John to lay down face-first before him.  
  
Seeing John's expanse of tanned flesh layed out before him _still_ causes Rodney to catch his breath.  He moves out from under the protective shade, then decides to straddle John so he can more easily cover the man's entire back.  John barely flinches as Rodney settles over John's ass, and instead turns his head back to give Rodney a sexy grin.    
  
Sighing, Rodney dips his hand into the container, dolloping out a helping onto John's back where it causes gooseflesh when it settles on John's skin.  Rodney puts the jar to the side, then takes a little bit of the lotion into each hand before starting to rub it into John's skin, adding in a bit of relaxing massage to John's overworked back muscles while he's at it.  Rodney was already half-hard when he climbed atop John to apply the lotion, but each stroke against John's skin causes John to moan just a little, his ass clenching, rubbing against Rodney's own swimsuit.  By the time Rodney's finished, he's fully hard, and John seems to be a melted puddle beneath him.  
  
Climbing off, Rodney wipes his hands on a spare towel, then gets back underneath the beach umbrella and picks up his journal.  He's not ten words into an article about quasicrystals when he spots John turning his head to the side, John saying, "Rodney, they're okay."  
  
"What?" Rodney responds innocently.  
  
"I said," John adds, then pulls Rodney's journal down, forcing the man to focus on his face, "the kids are okay."  
  
Rodney chuffs out a laugh.  "I know that," he says, defensively.  
  
"Do you?"  With a raised eyebrow, John asks, "So you aren't thinking about Zach and Merra _at all_?"  
  
"Pfft," Rodney counters.  "Why would you think-"  
  
" _Rodney_ ," John says, cutting the man off.  "You were sitting on my back, basically lubing me up.  And I could _feel_ your hardon through your shorts."  John lets go of the journal, capturing Rodney's hand into his own.  "The kids are fine."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Rodney?"   
  
Sighing, Rodney responds, "Yes, John?"  
  
John lifts his hips, wiggling his swimsuit down far enough to reveal the top of his pale asscheeks.  At Rodney's wide-eyed expression, John asks, "What is it gonna take to get you to fuck me already?"


End file.
